Perspective is Everything
by XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: "Do not have sex with my godson anywhere in my house where I can hear you. Or I will maim you." Sirius growled out warningly. "Permanently?" Draco countered with a wide smirk and eyes alight with mischief. "Beauty lies in the details." He gestured with his hands. "I need to know if the benefit far outweighs the risk." SLASH! Sequel!
1. Perspective is Everything

**Author's Notes:**

 **First, I would like to say that this is the third part in my mini series. The First one is called, 'Virginity is a Gift, Use it Well. The second one is called, 'A Boyfriend is a Privilege'. I wonder if I should be calling it mini with the length of these additions. Anyways, I would HIGHLY recommend reading the first two or at the very least the last one. This shit won't make sense otherwise.**

 **Second, there is a warning I would like to give. Sort of. There will come a point when my words or story line might make you think of real life events or even political things. That is not my intention whatsoever. I was putting myself in Draco's shoes with that line of dialogue. If it makes you ponder real life situations, fine, that's your own belief but don't think it was intentional on my behalf. It wasn't until I was editing it that I realized how some might interpret that. Typically, I use my words to make statements, if you are a reader of my 'I Do' Series then you will already know this by the subtext written inside the prejudice against Magical Creatures. This is not one of those instances.**

 **There is Smut at the end of this chapter. If that is not your thing, then skip over it. :)**

 **!Warning!- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line.**

* * *

Draco took in Dumbledore's appearance and sighed. The man was still as old as the last time he had seen him. There was hardly a single thing that had changed… except for a blackened and decaying hand. Immediately he had been able to tell that it was a backlash of Dark Magic. _Very Dark_. What? He wasn't sure. They were too far apart to get any kind of signature or feel for the magic. He shared a look with Harry and noticed that he had picked up on the hand as well. There was an alarmed horror in green eyes.

When a not-so-subtle clearing of a throat was heard, Draco sighed and began his tale.

Telling Dumbledore what had happened was honestly one of the most awkward things Draco has _ever_ had to do, and that included the time his father ordered Dobby to be the one to tell him about where babies came from. He still had nightmares from that.

It wasn't even the discussion itself that was the problem right now. It was the way the man carried himself. The rigid stance and intense eyes. The way he could say _everything_ and nothing without uttering a word. It was the lack of any expression or facial features during the entire retelling. Dumbledore was a man of little words and kept everything to himself.

Draco didn't want to tell him anything. Didn't want to speak about the Dark Lord at all. Speaking about this to the leader of the light side was the final step. It would make it that much more real that he was not only steering away from his family but also switching sides. He almost wished he could be like Zabini and just be neutral. The bastard was lucky.

There was a lot that he hadn't said, left out his inner thoughts and how hard it had been for him to decide. Harry was the only one he would ever allow to see a weaker side to him. He may be here talking to Dumbledore of his own free will, but he would _not_ be another blind follower of the man who believed in baring themselves completely.

It was easy to start with what the Dark Lord had demanded of him, because that was really the only thing he felt like speaking about. Showing up at Harry's house was kind of hard to explain. Despite the somewhat heavy conversation, it was comforting to have Harry's hand in his during the whole time. There were quite a few moments where he had received doubtful looks and even slightly distrustful ones.

"You actually said that to Voldemort? I am having a hard time believing this." Sirius's eyes had narrowed and the suspicious tone irked Harry far more than it bothered Draco. This was nothing that Draco hadn't experienced before. He was used to being distrusted, used to being seen as a liar or even manipulative. One becomes desensitized to it all after so long.

"Excuse you?" Harry asked coldly as he leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. He loved his godfather, he really did, but he would _not_ allow disrespect towards his boyfriend. Especially not after giving up _everything_ to be here.

Sirius leaned away in surprise. Not that Harry was caring about that. The slight awe to Draco's face had his heart aching. How many other people had looked at the blonde as Sirius was? How many times has his word been thrown away just because of who he was and who his father is? How many times had Draco just taken it in stride? Had anyone ever stood up for him? Or were they too blind to see past the façade that his lover puts up?

Draco opened his mouth to say something but a hard squeeze to his hand had him closing it with a click of teeth. There was an anger to Harry's eyes that he hadn't ever seen before. Oh, there had _plenty_ of times over the years where he had seen Harry angry, usually that was after he had insulted him. But even those paled in comparison. His boyfriend was fuming and he wasn't ashamed to admit that it slightly scared him. Even knowing that Harry wasn't mad at him, didn't make him want to speak up. It was irrational but he also knew that he couldn't say the wrong thing if he didn't open his mouth.

"Hatred is as unbecoming as it is dangerous." Harry whispered as he locked eyes with his godfather. "I know what it is like to hate with such a ferocity that rational thought disappears. I hate Voldemort. I hate the things he took from me, the things that I will never get to know. I abhor his behavior and detest the things he continues to do. I know that you hate him just as much. He took away your best friends. He set in motion some of the reasons you had been locked away for so long. I know that your hatred extends past just the one man. You hate any dark wizards and their families as well. Dislike what they stand for and their beliefs. But that is _not_ the right mentality to have." He paused as he brought up his lips to press a kiss to Draco's hand, not breaking eye contact.

"You _came_ from a dark family. You should know better than anyone else that that doesn't have to be a bad thing. There is nothing wrong with being raised differently. You once told me that the world isn't split between good people and deatheaters. Why can't you take your own advice? Dark wizards aren't automatically evil. Not all dark wizards follow Voldemort. Your family did, even had a brother who joined Voldemort. That _doesn't_ mean that since _you_ got away, that every other dark wizard is just written off. That isn't how life works. You had to prove yourself to everyone who wanted to look at you badly because of who your family is. So why in the hell would you treat him the same way?"

Harry furrowed his brows as he tried to rationalize it himself. "It doesn't make sense." He admitted. "So his father is deatheater, what does that have to do with _him_? Your mother is literally akin to a banshee the moment we make noise because she considers _us_ wrong. Just because of who our families are and what we stand for. You are literally doing what you hated being done to you. It is hypocrisy at its finest." He knew that Sirius had only said a few words but he also knew that this had to be addressed before other things were said as well.

When Sirius opened his mouth, Harry held up his hand. "I know what you are thinking. You were always against your family while Draco went along with his. Well, he wasn't raised during a war time nor was the political stress of choosing sides the same. He was raised in a time of just being dark with no underlying bad things to the world. This is a different era, one where you are behind in the times." He bit his lip.

"You may have had the mindset to rebel and the courage to show who you are, which is great, really great. But Draco isn't you. Him taking his time to come to his own realizations is on _his own_ path. I get that his previous attitude might make you worry or even be suspicious, I get it. I do. But have the understanding that an open mind is needed. If you want to keep a close eye on him, then do so. If you are going to dislike him, then fine, that's your own prerogative. If you think he is lying, that's your own opinion. But don't belittle his sacrifice by _showing_ it."

"Sacrifice?" There was no mocking or derision in Sirius's tone, which had Harry relaxing slightly. There was still distrust in his eyes but Harry had already expected that.

Draco ignored everyone else for a moment as he stared at Harry. It was an odd feeling having someone else stand up for him. He was used to defending his own actions or even hiding his real reasons behind bad behavior, but never this. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to be taking this. He loved that Harry felt passionate enough to speak up but he didn't like being in this position in the first place. He had his own voice, he could defended himself.

"You don't have to do that." Draco reprimanded. "I am not defenseless enough for you to save me. Save the world but never me." There was plenty of fight left in him to participate in his own battles.

Harry didn't take offense to the lack of gratitude, it caused him to smile softly as he rolled his eyes. "I'll save you even when you don't want it. I'll save you when you think you have no one else. I'll save you, Draco. But you have got to save me too."

"You bloody sap." Draco retorted as he pressed their foreheads together. "I don't know how I put up with someone so sentimental." He could feel that his cheeks were heated slightly. He knew what Harry was trying to tell him. Understood that the message was that Harry would always be there for him, no matter what, as long as it went both ways. As long as he would be there for him too.

"I'll save you too." Draco promised. "This is the only time you'll hear something so sappy from me." He warned with a glare as Harry chuckled.

Harry wasn't even going to argue. He knew that Draco was a closet romantic at heart. Although, saying that would only get him hexed.

They stared at each other until Draco was comfortable to say what he was wanting to. He knew that he didn't have to defend himself. Especially not after Harry already had but there was something about Black's words that bothered him. He _needed_ to say what was on his mind. Needed to voice his thoughts, or else Black would only ever see him as the son of a deatheater. There would only ever be distrust if he didn't speak for himself. Having Harry back him would show that he either couldn't or wouldn't say it with his own words. It would give the man ammunition to claim that it was only the relationship that was driving Harry's opinion. He needed to show Black just exactly who he was and _why_ Harry believed the way he did.

"Harry is right." Draco whispered as he looked at his cousin with defiance and determination. "Hatred is something that I have experienced in different forms. I can't go anywhere without someone looking at me as if I am going to throw hexes at them or announce my love all things unholy. This is just from being the son of Lucius Malfoy. He may have evaded justice the first time around legally but _not_ in the eyes of society. My father is powerful in darker circles and even politically. But that is the extent of his abilities. You think children of light families will grow up thinking anything positive of the Malfoy name? Do you think respectable establishments welcome us in graciously? No, they do so because he has money. There is a certain reluctance that follows my father wherever he goes." He scoffed as he looked to the wall in a fierce glare.

"I pay for my father's crimes every time I enter society. The distrust they wish they could show him, they do it to me instead. The snide comments they would love to say to him, they are sneered at me instead. Whether because it is safer that way for them, or because they think I am just like him, I will never know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"When one is hated for the things they can't control, which family is something that I got no say in, then sometimes that hate can spread internally. I began to hate the light side. They parade their moral high ground and shout their injustice to anyone who will listen, but choose to hate anyone dark. As if having a different outlook is all of a sudden taboo. As if injustice is only a one-way path, only the light side is allowed to claim it. As if prejudice is something that only happens to them. As if they are the _only_ victims of the harsher side of life." Draco clenched his fists tightly.

"It makes me sick to my stomach every time I see your side making clubs or rallies to raise awareness for their causes. Usually after a crime has been committed or a darker law that has been passed. Except you don't raise those clubs or rallies when _we_ are harmed too. Your side acts as if _only_ dark wizards commit crimes. As if _only_ dark wizards join Voldemort. As if _only_ dark wizards are evil. Wormtail was _your_ friend and on _your_ side to begin with." He laughed humorlessly as he felt himself get worked up.

"It makes me laugh when I hear the light side claim injustice has been done to them but conveniently forget the prejudice that is done to us daily. Instead of rallying for your side _against_ us, why don't you work _with_ us. Why don't you fund that? Why don't you include those you look down upon? You want to know _why_ so many dark families join the Dark Lord? Want to know _why_ people like my father joined someone so obviously mental?" He whispered lowly as he looked back to a pale but surprised Black.

"Because he was the only one who gave us a voice." Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "His methods suck, his motivation is faulty, his line of thought has deluded him but his _power_ will accomplish things. His power is the only thing that gives him followers. Do you think they would be with him if he was weak? It isn't his love of death and destruction that keep them coming back. They _know_ that through him, they will be on top again. They know that with him, they won't be looked at as they have been. They are banking on him winning because they are sick of the way society is at the moment. He is the only one since the downfall of Grindewald that had a drive to win. His magic and power surpassed Grindewald in many aspects. The difference between them will always be the motivation behind the cause. Grindewald's motivations seemed to be erratic at times and less centered around the 'greater good' and more about defying certain mentalities. Which is ironic considering that it was his own mantra. Grindewald didn't have the conviction to do what was really necessary. Which I suppose is a good thing." Draco tilted his head back and forth.

"The man was still dark— _very dark_ —but nearly tame to things that the Dark Lord wants to accomplish. The point that I am trying to make out of all of this, is that I have experienced hatred on both sides. Being the one casting it and the one receiving it. I know what it feels like to be judged for something you can't control. Just as I have judged others for the things they can't control. I am _not_ a nice person." He wanted to smile at the memory of the last time he had said those words. By the squeeze of Harry's hand, he knew that his lover was thinking the same thing.

"I never have been and I doubt I will ever learn to be. Sarcasm is something I excel at while sneers are my default. I dislike people for no other reason than they just rub me wrong. I will laugh at someone else's expense just because I can. I have bullied others because I know what it feels like to be in their position. At times, I can be wrongly judgmental and I am a bastard nearly always. These are faults of my personality but they are also just who I am. I have come to embrace myself in all aspects because there was no one else that would." Admitting his faults wasn't hard. It wasn't as if anything Draco said would tell them something they didn't already know.

"So, _nothing_ you think of me will be surprising. I _promise_ you that I will have already thought about it myself. You can say anything to me and I won't bat an eye because I have already heard it all before. It doesn't bother me that you distrust me. I would distrust me too. It doesn't bother me that you want to dislike me on your misconceived notions because I have experienced much worse. Sometimes I don't even like myself. Nothing you can do will touch me personally because I won't _let_ you." He whispered as he looked to his hands briefly.

"You asked about my sacrifice." Draco's eyes lit up in indignation. "I gave up _everything_ I have ever known to be sitting across from you and being judged for it anyways. I threw away all my teachings for your side of the war. I don't even know if I will be accepted. By your behavior, I doubt I will be perceived well but I already knew this going in. My father, mother and even my money are things that I won't ever see again." He paused to wrinkle his brows.

"Well, I may have accounts in my name at other institutes, but still!" Draco saw Harry bite his lip to stop from smiling and it had his own lips twitching.

"The prestige of being the only Malfoy heir is completely gone. I don't even know if my father will _live_ after my departure. I didn't just quietly walk away like Regulus did. I didn't disappear into thin air. I bloody took his offer and threw it in his face. I didn't just hint vaguely at a denial. I told him 'fuck you' right to his hideous features. Whether you like me or not, it won't change the fact that I am the furthest thing from his side. I imagine he has placed a kill order on me. I am a target of his now. If your side won't take me, then it will all have been for nothing. My father will cut all ties with me in a heartbeat to save his standing. I guarantee that I will be disowned by tomorrow morning."

There was still pain at that but in the grand scheme of things, he would have to just move on.

"So, again, you can dislike me all you want but you _won't_ act as if I haven't sacrificed things for this. Because I have. I came to Harry with a few bags, the little I have to my name, because I _chose_ a side. Harry didn't make this decision for me. My father didn't force me into his choice. I did it on my own and mustered up the courage to leave. I don't know where I will go from here but I know that I am free." The last word was said with a small smile.

"I am free from the pressures I have known my whole life. I am free from having a path chosen for me. I am free to make my own decisions. I am free. Completely and utterly free. Which is something that no one will take from me. Your opinion of me will _never_ change what I believe. So, go ahead and think what you will. Just know that it won't get you anything. It won't make a difference to me in the end. But, if you want to waste the time and energy at making it known, then have it. Do what you will but realize that you are the only one listening to it." His tone suggested that that was a waste of time.

Harry had been proud of Draco when he had made a choice and left the Manor. He had been proud of his boyfriend for his belief and the courage it took do the previous but he was even prouder of him for this. There is a difference in allowing someone to defend you and speaking up for yourself. Even in the past, Draco was always parading around his belief of his superiority but never defending his faults when brought up. Never defending himself to the whispers of him being just like his father as they were heard. Never speaking up when they just assumed he was the same. He had used his sneers and holier-than-thou attitude as a cover and a shield. It was used as a way to steer people away from the things they were saying, without him ever having to speak up about it. It had been a brilliant but sad tactic.

"I feel like a child that got a lecture after acting out." Sirius grumbled as he looked down at his hands. When Remus nudged him in the ribs he sighed and looked up. "I may have spoken too soon." He admitted as he looked at Draco. "It is hard for me to see anything good in Dark wizards because I gave up so much of my life fighting for the things they try and take away from us." He held up a hand at Draco's raised brows.

"I know that perspective is important. I never realized how much until right now. I honestly had never considered what things looked like on your side, nor had I ever particularly cared. It just shows how much more complicated this all is. Life is already hard and now I have to consider the ramifications from all angles. You are right, I don't trust you. I know what Lucius Malfoy is like and you have been raised your whole life to think his way. It is hard for me to see past this. Hard for me to see you as something else because this is the first time you have ever made a statement against your upbringing. I don't have enough to go off to dislike you as a person but what I have heard _about_ you doesn't bode well." Sirius shook his head rapidly.

"I know that is biased and not very original to take in other people's opinions without formulating my own. But it is the way I feel. I do however realize that I need an open mind. I can't lie to you and just pretend to sweep this all away with one conversation. Nor will I pretend to just like you. I see who you used to be and I see the person you are right now. I see someone who is wanting to change and I am completely on board with that. I may not be vocal in my support but I am cheering your path silently."

Draco and Harry shared a surprised look.

"You _have_ sacrificed a lot of things to be here and I realize that. I was once in your shoes, I had given up everything myself to walk away and make a stand. Believe me, I know what you are feeling right now. You feel as if you are alone, despite having someone to be there for you. You feel as if you might have made the wrong choice even though your heart is telling you otherwise. You wonder if it will all be worth it. You wonder if you were perhaps too reckless in your decision. You wonder if you will ever have to go back but also hate thinking about the possibility of seeing their faces again. The future has never been so scary but yet liberating at the same time." Sirius blinked rapidly as he seemed to be lost in his own memories.

"Malfoy." He sighed heavily. "Draco." The correction was slightly stuttered but firm. "I promise you that your doubts are normal. I promise you that it is worth it. Walking away from _everything_ was the most nerve wracking thing you have ever done or ever will do. I _know_ the courage that took. I _know_ the pain that almost drowned you because leaving behind family feels wrong. Even if they are debilitating you or crushing your spirit, they are still family and it feels as if you are leaving behind a piece of yourself by doing so. I feel like I am looking at a younger version of myself when I look to you and that scares me." Sirius whispered.

"I struggled for _years_ with my decision. Both before and after making it. You can have the best friends in the world and a support system that makes things okay but _none_ of that erases the sting of not being approved by the ones that should always love you. The ones that should have always been there for you. Every time you see a happy family or even a friend whose parents love them, a part of yourself dies a little. Because just once, you wish that that could be you. Just once you wish your own family could have been like that. It makes you ache in ways that disgust you. Because it is seen as them getting the better of you. You don't want to feel like that but no matter how much you push it down, it is _always_ in the back of your mind. I get that. I get that part of you."

Draco breathed shakily as everything Black was saying resonated deeply inside of him. He had never stopped to think that the man might understand him like this. It was weird having the same words spoken that he has thought before. It was odd.

"I hate Dark Wizards so strongly because I _hate_ being grouped with them. I hate that my hard work was never properly considered because of my surname. I took a stance _so_ strongly against Dark Wizards because I wanted people to acknowledge that I was different from them. That I wasn't like that. I shouted my hatred of the Dark Arts so that no one could tell me differently. So that no one would look at me and another Dark Wizard and question a correlation or motive."

Harry hummed a little as he wondered if that was why Sirius had despised Snape so strongly as a child. He suspected that the reason his father hadn't liked Snape was because he was jealous but what motives had Sirius had? Just because he was dark? Or was it really that he hated being put in the same label. Snape had been interested in the Dark Arts while Sirius was adamantly denying them but yet he was still distrusted. It was interesting to think about. Not that he condoned the treatment itself.

"I had to prove myself to light families for years. There are still people a part of the Order who don't fully trust me and that isn't because I was locked up in Azkaban. They don't trust me based on who my family was. It's hard being related to my ancestors and getting people to look past that. When I was arrested, people who knew me—actually _knew_ me—weren't as surprised as I had hoped. Being a Black was part of my downfall. No matter how much I screamed that I was different, no matter how much I had bled for the light, I was still just looked at as a Dark Wizard. They all said that they knew I would show my true colors one day. That I had been faking all along. That they had always known I couldn't be trusted." He clenched his fists tightly.

"It didn't matter that I had left my family. It didn't matter that I had gave up everything. Because their opinion never changed. They just hid it behind fake smiles and made me feel accepted. It was a lie and I bought right into it." Sirius took a deep breath as he locked eyes with Draco.

"I won't do that to you. I am telling you how I feel because it is disrespectful to hide it. I am being upfront with you so that you know exactly where I stand on this. I know how hard all of this is for you. But knowing how you feel and what you will do with it, is two different things. I need to see more. I _need_ to see you prove yourself. I am judging you harsher because I was once where you stood. I am not doing this to be vindictive or just being blind. I am going to be hard on you because I need to see what is inside of you that has always been in me too."

Harry blinked rapidly as he stared at his godfather. He wasn't sure what to think. Part of him had hoped that Draco would just be welcomed and accepted but it wasn't realistic for everyone to see his boyfriend as he did. He knew that it would take time for people to see Draco for the good person that he was.

"If you can show me who you really are, if you can prove to me and everyone else that you _are_ on our side and _will_ fight for it, then I promise you that I will be your biggest supporter." There was so much determination in his eyes that Draco didn't doubt the words at all.

"I will be a powerful backing for you, one that I never had. I didn't have a role model who knew what I was going through. I didn't have someone that understood me all the way. I would love nothing more than to be that for you. I may not be the smartest, not like Moony here." He paused to smile warmly at Remus. "I may not be the most levelheaded at times. I may not think things through and I seem to always say the wrong things at inappropriate times." Sirius glared when Remus snorted.

"I have just as many faults as you and I accepted them as you have. I may not be the best choice as a role model but my conviction speaks louder. All I need from you, is to see the effort. Show me what I ask and _I will save you too_."

Draco sucked in a sharp breath as he hid his face in Harry's neck. How utterly crushing was it that Black was showing what he could do for him far more than his own parents ever had? And the man hadn't even fully trusted him but was still determined to see that he could prove himself. It was fucking sad that this was the most that someone had done for him. Something so small as support. Something that others take for granted. He didn't know how to react, didn't know what to say. He knew that he would do anything to prove himself. Draco had already made it this far, there was no way that he was giving up now. No way that he wasn't going to shake up the light side and show them how wrong they were going about things. It would take his Slytherin insight to make waves. He was going to make his parents regret ever raising him the way they did. He was going to prove _everyone_ wrong and he was going to make a name for himself in the process. He wasn't going to rely on the Malfoy surname to get him anywhere in life.

One day, when they see who he really is, Draco might even thank his parents for teaching him how not to be. The spark of fear at being without a family was diminishing. He didn't need a family to support him. Didn't need their approval. Knowing that he would get Black's support if he proved himself was one of the best things he has heard since leaving.

Some might resent that they weren't just instantly believed. They might think that he shouldn't _have_ to prove himself but Draco _wanted_ to. He wanted to work for it, he didn't want it handed to him. That would leave room for someone to say he had never earned it. He would be damned if someone was going to belittle this. So, he was going to work hard until they couldn't take it away. He was going to do this his way and he was going to make believers out of anyone who doubted him. He could do this.

There was a sense of empowerment that filled Draco with Black's words. The man wasn't just giving him an opportunity, he was allowing Draco the means to do it himself. He was making this something powerful and meaningful.

Harry loved Sirius. This was why he had come to his godfather. He held Draco tightly to him as he smiled softly at Sirius.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, interrupting anything that might have been said.

"It would appear that you might be the tipping point that could quicken when the war starts."

Draco blinked rapidly when those piercing blue eyes met his own. "How so?"

When Remus coughed pointedly, Draco huffed as he rolled his eyes. "Sir." The disgruntled way he said it had Sirius trying to disguise a snort.

Harry closed his eyes briefly as he tried to muster up the maturity that would be required for the _both_ of them.

"I do believe he wanted you to die trying." Draco had to concede this, it was the only thing that made sense.

"I don't think he believed you would succeed. The only time we would have remained in close quarters would be at Hogwarts. With the extra security being placed and the increase of Order members doing rounds as guards, your attempts would be found quickly." There was a pause as Dumbledore regarded the both of them.

"The nature of your relationship is surprising but not unexpected."

Harry had to pinch Draco's side to stop the snort or derisive snort that he just _knew_ was about to come out. He himself had a hard time thinking that Dumbledore had figured they would get together. This wasn't something that was planned. Considering their history, it _was_ unexpected.

Draco wrinkled his forehead in distaste. What was with his boyfriend wishing to censor him? Especially to hogwash like that. He wasn't denying Dumbledore's abilities or even that he was powerful. But the all-knowing persona the man adopted was tiresome and overrated.

"I have to wonder if Voldemort was aware of it. Having you be the one assigned to kill me doesn't seem sound. If it was a punishment for you or for Lucius, it might make sense."

Draco had to agree with the last bit. He had thought that himself. The Dark Lord does everything with a purpose. There _was_ a reason for it, he just wasn't sure what that was.

"Perhaps Severus will know." Remus added in thoughtfully.

Draco jerked in surprise. "He's for sure on your side?" He bit his lip as he thought to all the times his father personally backed his godfather's name. Politically and financially supported his early career and how fondly—if the Dark Lord ever does anything fondly—spoke of the Potions Master.

Sirius' 'unfortunately' was said at the same time Dumbledore firmly replied with a, 'yes'.

"It's all speculation." Sirius mumbled before wincing at Remus' hard jab to the ribs.

"Sirius." Remus' tone was resigned, disappointed, amused and just so done all wrapped in one. Draco watched their interactions curiously. He hadn't ever met adult friendship quite like this before. Then again, Slytherins don't behave in manners like this, perhaps that was why.

"I trust Severus completely."

Not for the first time, Harry wondered just why that was. There was so much determined belief in Snape and he just didn't get it. The man was powerful but dark and shady. What was it that the Potions Master had done to prove himself?

Draco hummed in thought as he considered that. He knew that the Dark Lord believed strongly that his godfather was a spy against the light and the man didn't just blindly believe in others. He had methods of making someone talk and that would mean Severus had proved himself somehow. Which made him question the validity in either Dumbledore's belief or his godfather all together. If someone could have Dumbledore _and_ the Dark Lord convinced that they were on his side, then they sure were something. Made him wonder just what side Severus really was on. The skill alone was a little daunting. But it _would_ make anything his godfather said, be in suspicion. Can you _really_ trust your spy?

"Draco." The use of his first name in a familiar way didn't sit well with Draco. But he quashed that down and looked to Dumbledore in a neutral manner.

"I will need to speak with Severus regarding the status of your family and what had happened earlier, but I do believe we have gained a new member in you."

He was torn. On one hand, Draco had the beginnings of acceptance into the light side. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he wanted to be a member of Dumbledore's anything. That was just as restricting as being a deatheater. It was trading one leader for another. Leaving behind one ruler for their counterpart. Trading one evil for one dressed as an angel. Draco didn't honestly have anything positive to say so he just nodded his head and looked to Harry, trying to convey what he thought without words.

Harry ran a hand up and down Draco's side as he nodded softly. He knew that his boyfriend wasn't of the same opinion regarding Dumbledore's position in things. Knew there was a lot of doubts and questions. It was something that they didn't necessarily see eye to eye with but it was something they liked to discuss. It was interesting seeing Draco's point of view, because at times it raised valid questions. He knew that if Draco was to be fully accepted and later introduced to the Order that things would be… well, an experience for sure. His lover had strong opinions on things and didn't care to be nice when it involved speaking up. He just said whatever was on his mind.

"It is nice to see that you did the right thing in the end."

Again, Draco had no idea how to respond to that. What was he even supposed to say? Thank you? Not bloody likely.

Dumbledore stood up slowly. "I will speak to Severus at once and then be in touch." He looked to Harry for a few seconds, eyes piercing.

"The letter I sent you." He spoke up, causing Harry to straighten up. "It would be pointless to separate the two of you, so I believe an outing of all three of us will suffice."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's 'damn right'. Honestly, he was seeing more and more of Sirius in Draco and had to wonder how he had missed it before. It must run in the family. Although, he doubted Narcissa could relate.

Draco was highly curious about what it was that they were to be doing. The letter had been extremely vague and he got the feeling it would stay that way until they were at their destination.

"I will come for you in a few days' time." That was all that was said before the man was gone.

"Thank Salazar that is over." Draco whispered when no one said anything for a few minutes. The silence had been a little stifling.

"I think it went well." Harry countered as he hugged Draco to him and ignored the faux protests that were released. "Could have been much worse."

"That is neither here nor there." Sirius interrupted before Draco could respond. "The real important thing is, are you willing to show us a memory? Because I have _got_ to see old Voldy's face when you said that. I will die a happy man if I can cross that off my list."

Harry and Remus both snorted at the childlike gleam in Sirius's eyes.

Draco arched a brow. "What's in it for me?" He countered seriously. This was his biggest bargaining chip and he was _not_ giving it out for free.

"Fucking Slytherins." Sirius grumbled before sighing heavily.

"I'll let you stay here."

"Sirius." Remus and Harry chided with frowns.

"Oh alright. I suppose I'll do that out of the _kindness of my heart_." The last bit was sneered lightly and regrettably.

Sirius sat back with a thoughtful look on his face, probably considering how he could be useful enough.

"I'll keep all potentially upset Weasleys out of your hair during your stay."

Draco's eyes lit up. "Done." That was probably going to bite his cousin in the arse. Upset Weasleys were hard to handle when there were so many of them. Not to mention, the Weaslette wouldn't be happy when she found out about their relationship. He couldn't _wait_ to snog the life out of Harry right in front of her. He paused to see Sirius grin before continuing.

"But it will be a onetime use, you enter alone, I get the memory back and you can't provide your memory of my memory to anyone else. Nor can you speak of what you saw to anyone that hasn't already seen it."

The way Sirius scoffed in offense and disappointment had Draco smirking.

"It's a deal." Sirius reached out his hand and grasped Draco's firmly.

Harry wondered for a moment how this was his life before he decided to just go with it. As far as life goes, it was pretty great. Well, if one discounted being targeted be a madman that was. He stood up and held out his hand to Draco.

A thought had Harry pausing as he looked to his godfather.

"Draco can room with me, right? Conserve space and all."

Draco rolled his eyes at the presentation. Not subtle and clearly spoke what hadn't been said. He would have to teach his boyfriend in the arts of proposals and getting what you want.

Sirius looked between them with narrowed eyes.

"Do _not_ have sex with my godson anywhere in my house where I can hear you. Or I will maim you." Sirius growled out warningly.

"Permanently?" Draco countered with a wide smirk and eyes alight with mischief. "Beauty lies in the details." He gestured with his hands. "I need to know if the benefit far outweighs the risk."

Sirius' resolve stood firm for a few moments before he looked away in an attempt to hide a grin. "Temporarily but it will make sex unenjoyable for months."

Draco hummed. "What do you think, Harry? Want to chance it?"

Harry sighed heavily as he ignored this completely and looked to Sirius. "I am taking that as a yes, that he can room with me."

"Just remember my warning." Sirius pointed at Draco in what they assumed was supposed to be intimidating but the twitching lips made him not very threatening.

"Swear on the Malfoy name."

Sirius nodded once in approval, causing the boys to leave the room with their hands entwined.

Remus shook his head as he placed his chin in his palms and waited for Sirius to come to the same realization.

"Wait a minute." Sirius sat up suddenly, features pinching in thought. "He might not even be a Malfoy anymore if Lucius disowns him."

At Remus' amused grin, Sirius had to restrain from pouting.

"Fucking Slytherins." He grumbled rather put out before storming out of the room.

Remus followed at a slower pace, he had to wonder how much more interesting life would be around here. As he passed Harry's room, he placed _several_ silencing charms around the door. He didn't trust Draco's promise on his surname nor did he they think the boys would abstain from sex. Definitely not after their combined scents from whatever activities they performed before arriving. This way, Sirius would stay happy from not hearing a thing.

The last thought he had before retiring for the night was that he wasn't going to tell Harry or Draco about it. Let them have to try and stay quiet without the ability to use magic. This way, he got amusement from all of them. Sometimes it was nice being the one everyone underestimates.

* * *

Waking up each day next to Draco was honestly something Harry had only been able to do a few times until now. He loved that this was now their life, at least for the summer. His boyfriend wasn't really a morning person but that was alright, sometimes Harry would spend a few moments staring sappily at him, the only times he would really be able to do that. Since the blonde liked to tease him for being a sap. It wasn't as if Draco was never a sap but it his lover ignored the logic of those conversations.

Having Draco living at Grimmauld Place was an experience for sure. Sirius and Draco were still a little wary around each other, it had only been a few days but they were civil and sometimes fond.

Kreacher kissed the ground Draco walked on, much to Harry's amusement and Sirius' resignation. The elf did _not_ get along with Suzy, who seemed to make it her mission in life to annoy the older house elf. It was a headache he disliked but Draco found entertaining. Figures his lover would like drama, since he was a ball of drama himself.

Harry hadn't realized that Remus was living here until Draco and he had arrived. He wondered how long that had been going on but never asked. It wasn't really his business. Harry liked seeing the friendship between Sirius and Remus, it was interesting to see their dynamics. They joked constantly despite how serious Remus could be at times.

Despite it only being less than a week away from the Dursleys, Harry was hoping the rest of his life would be as freeing as this. Hoped that his relationship with Draco would always be as compatible and loving as it was right now.

The sound of the doorbell going off had Harry jumping in surprise, which unfortunately caused his foot to slip on the bottom step of the stairs, leading him to land on his arse before hitting his back on a few steps.

Walburga's painting was screeching horribly somewhere above him as he laid there, contemplating moving at all. This position had him realizing that someone really should clean the ceiling more often. It was filthy.

Someone being at the door was odd. No one had come to see any of them since he had arrived. Not many people came unless there was an Order meeting and Harry was positive there wasn't one.

He could hear voices coming closer but he still didn't get up.

"—Never again." They might as well have been whispering, for Sirius' mum was nearly drowning out the voice.

"I thought you two were excited to become members of the Order." Sirius pointed out in amusement as he shot a spell over his shoulder at his mother's painting, not bothering to turn around.

"We were." Two voices said in unison. Harry recognized Fred and George and wondered what they were doing here. He hadn't seen them since they disappeared on their brooms during the school year.

"But that was _before_ we were assigned guard duty." George scoffed with a visible pout.

"It can't have been that bad." Sirius argued as Remus came up next to him.

"Oh, it was." Fred retorted hotly. "It was bad enough that we were standing guard outside of Harry's house and not able to talk to him, but we were _attacked_."

Harry slapped a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Draco had told him that two others had been there but he hadn't known who else besides Fletcher had been knocked unconscious.

"And not by deatheaters." George added. "No idea what hit us but it didn't raise any of the wards we had up. Which means they snuck right in."

"If it wasn't for us being knocked out, I might be impressed." Fred countered. Harry rolled his eyes. He could hear the impressed inflections to his tone.

"If I hadn't landed on Fred, I would've had a gash like his. Looked painful."

He could hear Sirius snort before laughing warmly.

"And yet, you wonder _why_ I spiked your pumpkin juice last night."

"Oh, was that why?" George asked rather surprised. "I thought it was because I told Alicia you preferred cocks and wouldn't go out with her but wouldn't mind if her brother sent you an owl some time."

"Huh." Fred hummed thoughtfully. "I mean, can't exactly be upset with the truth."

"Harry! Draco!" Sirius yelled, interrupting their conversation. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Order members being knocked out, would you?"

"Draco?" Fred and George whispered. One of them said it in horror while the other was in interest. It was harder to tell who had said what than he thought it would be.

The sound of footsteps could be heard upstairs but Harry decided he had been on his back this long, might as well commit to it.

"Not in the slightest." Draco lied smoothly as he made his way towards the stairs. "Harry! I swear if you messed with my hair gel I _will_ mur—" He stopped suddenly at the sight of his boyfriend at the bottom of the stairs.

The thundering of his run startled everyone else who came to see what was going on.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked as he peered all over and inspected for any wounds. He couldn't see anything other than his messy hair being even more unruly.

Harry smiled at his concern as he nodded his head. "I slipped but it wasn't _completely_ my fault." He was blaming the twins for that.

"Good." Draco breathed before smacking his lover lightly. "Don't scare me like that. If you died and left me with the complete lunacy that makes up the light side, I would have brought you back to life just to murder you."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry questioned curiously. "How would you manage that?"

Draco scoffed. "As if I would give away my secrets. I _am_ a Slytherin, you know." He rolled his eyes at Harry. "Just know that I would do it."

"What were you shouting about before you saw me?" Harry wondered as he ignored the threat.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I was going to say I'd murder you if you had messed with my hair gel but that would be horribly repetitive. So, I'll just go with a lack of sex as a threat."

Harry grinned widely as he snorted. "We both know you can't do that." The dramatic sniffle he received in response was enough to make his smile grow wider. There was a flash of determination in silver eyes that worried him slightly. Telling Draco that he couldn't do something would sometimes guarantee he would do the opposite, so he rushed to add onto his statement.

"You could always punish me instead."

That had Draco pausing as fantasies flashed through his head. He liked that. _A lot_. A pointed cough let him know that they were being overheard. Nosy gits.

"Harry." Draco gasped dramatically as he covered his heart with his hand. "Are you attempting to steal my innocence? I am an honorable and respectable pureblood who will remain a virgin until my marriage."

There was a moment of silence before Harry and Sirius erupted into loud guffaws of laughter.

Remus sighed heavily as he looked to Fred and George, who were staring in a dumbfounded confusion. Something he had never seen before on either of their faces.

"I doubt you have ever been innocent a day in your life." Harry grumbled as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

This had Draco shrugging one shoulder. "I mean, you aren't wrong." A pause. "But that doesn't have to be a bad thing."

Before Harry could respond, Fred spoke up.

"I died, didn't I?" The redhead whispered. "I hit my head too hard on the way down and with George's excess weight, it killed me."

"Excess weight?" George was clearly offended. "I may have eaten a few extra treacle tarts lately but excess is pushing it."

Fred waved his hand in the air dismissing this. "This is some twisted heaven of mine, isn't it?"

"Who said you were going to heaven?" Fred shot his brother a look before conceding that George had a point.

"Oh, so this is hell?" He tilted his head to the side. "That makes _so_ much more sense." There was an enlightened tone to his voice, as if everything in life now had a purpose. "The décor matches what I always imagined hell would look like." Fred looked around Grimmauld place with appraising eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes. So, it would seem that he was going to have to deal with Weasleys earlier than he had thought he would.

"Hey!" Sirius cried indignantly. "We have worked hard at making this place livable." A pause. "Well, Remus has."

Fred continued, ignoring Sirius completely. "You guys must signify something. Remus must be all the logical things I have done in my life."

Remus lifted an amused brow. "Sirius must represent my lack of ambition."

"Oi!" Sirius cried out. "Is the entire day dedicated to taking the mickey out of me?"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Draco asked as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "I would have laid out my best insults." He smirked at the way Sirius glared heatedly at him.

Fred pointed at Draco. "You must represent the darker side of me." An odd contemplative pause. "Or, the sexier side."

Draco blinked rapidly, thrown off for a moment. Had this monstrosity just hit on him? A bloody Weasley?

"Say that about my boyfriend again and I'll show you exactly where you can put your Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs." Harry threatened with an amused smirk.

"Possessive looks good on you." Draco mumbled before pressing a kiss to Harry's neck.

Harry tilted his head easily, allowing Draco more room. "You're mine." He growled out, not caring about the audience.

"I was going to say that Harry was my charmingly sacrificial side but now I am thinking he represents my sex drive."

Remus sighed heavily. "When have you _ever_ been sacrificial?"

George and Fred shared a look. "I did say charming, didn't I?" Fred asked his brother.

"Maybe Remus' hearing is going. You know, with his old age and all."

Remus growled out, watching them take a step back and raise their hands in surrender.

"So, when did this happen?" George wondered as he jerked his head towards the two boys lost in their own world.

"Yeah, this may not be heaven but if they continue much further it might as well be." Fred added as he fanned himself.

"That is my godson you are talking about." Sirius piped up, refusing to look at Harry and Draco.

"How long have you been together, Harry?" Remus asked, ignoring Sirius.

"Months." Harry replied steadily before he snapped his mouth shut when Draco sucked hard on a pulse point.

"I think Draco has something to do in the bedroom. We'll be back later." Another suck had him biting his lip. _"Much later."_

Fred and George snorted at the lack of excuse and double meaning. "Got to like the honesty."

"No." Sirius disagreed with them as he made sure his godson was gone before shuddering. "I refuse to think about what they are doing. Ignorance is my new life motto. For all I know, they are arranging furniture."

"Heavy furniture." George piped up.

"So heavy that it scrapes when—" Sirius was the one to growl this time.

"Do _not_ finish that sentence."

"Who wants lunch?" Remus asked in a placating manner as he guided everyone forward, with some elbows into ribs and kicks to shins to get them all moving.

* * *

Draco looked around the area Dumbledore apparated them to in distaste. It was horribly muggle. His earlier suspicions had been proven right when the older man hadn't told them a single thing about their destination.

"Keep your wands out." Dumbledore told them brightly but with feeling.

"We aren't allowed to do magic outside of school." Harry wasn't necessarily reminding him but thought it was an odd thing for the Headmaster to say. Especially considering the trouble he had gone through last year with his magic and the Ministry.

"If there is an attack, I give you permission to use any countercurse or spell that might occur to you." Draco raised his brows in disbelief. Didn't the man realize how dangerous that was? That was an open-ended statement. With the man's 'approval' that would mean he could fire off any spell and not face a single punishment from the Wizengamot. The blame would lie with Dumbledore.

"However, I do not believe either of you will be attacked tonight."

"Why, sir?" Harry asked as he entwined his fingers with Draco's as they followed behind Dumbledore.

"Because you are with me." The simple but arrogant way it was stated had Draco scoffing. He tried holding in his scoff, really, he did but that was just stupid. He was sure there was _plenty_ of people who would be put off from attacking just on the basis of it being Dumbledore. But it was also dark, they had on cloaks over their robes and they were most likely doing something they shouldn't. The odds of being attacked was high enough that the man suggested they draw their wands but yet not high enough for it to be warranted? He scoffed internally at that. What a contradiction.

"Has your scar been hurting lately?"

Harry hummed in thought. "No." His answer surprised him. "Which is weird because I was getting those dreams all last year but they stopped after the one I was sent about Sirius going to the Ministry."

Draco looked to Harry with his eyes narrowed. There hadn't been a whole lot about his dreams discussed. Which wasn't too surprising considering they didn't have a whole lot of time together until recently.

If Harry was receiving dreams through his scar then that signified a deeper connection then just the scar. It wouldn't make sense otherwise. There are other cursed scars that don't relate to the one who had been the caster. Draco supposed this situation was unique but it just didn't fit. Something else was going on here. He just knew it.

Since he knew that Black hadn't been at the Ministry, that meant that it was a false dream. Which would have to be some kind transfer. A conduit of thought. The idea was intriguing because the mechanics behind it was eluding him. That would take power and a fair bit of magic. Otherwise, more thoughts would slip through on a daily basis. He doubted the connection was something that had been done _knowingly_. The Dark Lord wasn't one to willingly make any kind of connection with someone. The man was a Slytherin to his core, so if he had discovered that they shared this odd connection, it would make sense that he would use it to his advantage to try and lure Harry into a trap. Once it had failed, that wouldn't be a reliable source anymore. It would be foolish to attempt.

"Occlumency." Draco mumbled at the only explanation that made sense.

"Exactly." Dumbledore told them without turning around. "It would seem that he has discovered the dangers of attempting to fool you."

Draco shook his head. "It's more than that."

Harry looked to his boyfriend curiously. He loved listening to Draco's thoughts.

"It isn't a one-way connection. If he can breach into Harry's mind, then it only makes sense that it can be done the opposite way." He hummed in thought. "I think he saw something of Harry's that wasn't meant to be shared. Made him realize that his own plan could be used against him."

"Love." Dumbledore mumbled quietly to himself.

Harry shot Draco a look. Love? Was the man suggesting that his love for Draco had seeped through? He supposed that to someone like Voldemort, who didn't understand the concept, it could possibly be unpleasant. But is that enough to set up Occlumency shields? Not that he was going to complain. It was nice not having the headaches and the pain anymore.

Draco didn't like the idea of love being a cure-all. Wasn't a fan of that being what the light believes in but there weren't many options to choose from. He wasn't sure what it was that the Dark Lord might have seen but he wasn't going to disregard an explanation until he had more proof of an alternative. So, he would put love in the back of his mind but research other things as well.

"Where are we?" Harry asked more as a subject change than anything. As they passed the town center, he noticed a giant clock showing that it was past midnight.

"This is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton." The answer helped Harry none.

"Really?" Draco looked around in interest. The previous dislike of it being muggle evaporated. "This was where the first Dementor attack happened before the Ministry worked it out to where they would have them guard Azkaban." He looked at some of the places as they passed in thought. "Although, that was _centuries_ ago. This place tends to be avoided by wizards. It is seemed as a bad omen." He told Harry when he noticed the curious look.

Harry scrunched up his nose as the need for his wand made more sense. "If other wizards don't come here, then why are we here?"

"We are once again, one staff member short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

This had Harry wondering why on earth he was here. This had nothing to do with him. This was obviously something that had been planned out, so what was their presence for?

Draco arched a lone brow. The vague answers were driving him batty. Would it kill the man to just release _all_ of the information instead of only giving the bare minimum? The Slytherin to him understood this but when dealing with others, things change. It was unacceptable in his eyes to take people out on some mission and _not_ provide them with more details. Especially in a place like this and where they were told to draw their wands. It was dangerous to exclude them from all facts, especially if they were going to be of use. Not to mention insulting.

The clues of the sentence had Draco's head tilting to the side as he thought about it all. There weren't too many colleagues of Dumbledore's that would still be alive. He supposed it could be former Defense Against the Dark Arts professors but he didn't think this was true. A former professor of that subject had never come back once leaving. Since most people said the position was cursed. The real question wasn't even who it was, it was _why_ they were here. Dumbledore wasn't one for doing things on a whim. This was important somehow.

The lateness regarding time had Harry wondering why they hadn't just rescheduled. Surely, his friend wouldn't appreciate the company right now. Unless common courtesy wasn't something people did these days anymore. He tilted his head at his own thought. It would seem that Draco was rubbing off on him. He was far more cynical than he had ever been before.

When they came to a stop, they noticed the small cottage in front of them had the door off its hinges. Bad omen indeed.

Draco's eyes moved rapidly, taking in the way the yard was immaculate and undisturbed. There didn't appear to be any sign of an intruder on the outside. Most people only look at the inside but the people would have made some kind of trail outside. The path of dirt was undisturbed, grass unbent and no foot prints to be seen. Now, this could have been erased with magic but he didn't even sense any lingering wards. His colleague was a wizard or witch, no self-respecting wizard who wants to stay alive would leave a place unwarded.

If it _was_ unwarded, then that might explain why there wasn't a sign of an intruder. The person could have apparated directly into the residence. But why mess with the door? That was just calling for attention. Things weren't making sense. Draco saw Harry hold his wand tightly but he didn't do the same. Despite the little he could see, danger didn't seem likely.

As they stepped passed the door and into a hallway, they heard Dumbledore light up the area with a Lumos. Draco held out his hand into the air as he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered as he watched his lover behave oddly.

"I'm trying to detect Dark Magic." He replied just as quietly. "It gives off a certain aura to the air that can be tangible, if one knows how to look for it." By the eager look in Harry's eyes, Draco knew that he would be teaching his boyfriend some things. This should have been something he already knew but he wasn't going to question it in front of Dumbledore.

Judging by the near nothing in the air, Draco was positive no Dark Magic had been done here. There _was_ magic vibrating around, leaving him to believe that it had been performed recently.

Harry blinked rapidly at the sheer destruction of the living room. It was a wreck. Near Dumbledore's feet, a grandfather clock was busted. The glass was shattered and the wood splintered. A piano was lying on its side with the keys strewn around. Evidence of a broken chandelier was scattered on the ground in showers of glass. Cushions were deflated as large gashes had feathers falling out of them. As Dumbledore raised his wand higher into the air, it showed that the walls were covered in a sticky red substance. Was that blood?

Draco took in the same things but noticed that the pendulum from the grandfather clock was lying too close to the clock for it to be a natural fall. The glass that should have been protected by the wood was broken, which didn't make sense. The piano on its side should have been more damaged than just the keys. The chain from the chandelier was still intact, just not attached to the ceiling. That would only happen if it had been let go instead of a true break. The cuts into the pillows weren't done by any spells, which was rather odd. There were feathers clear across the room, as if they had been thrown. The red substance was _clearly_ not human blood. It was too coagulated to be something that was done recently. The amount of blood would suggest a severe wound but with it only being on the walls and nothing else, would show that it was splattered intentionally. Whatever happened here was a definite farce. Especially when combined with the lack of Dark Magic.

"This is a joke." Draco drawled out in a huff. It was definitely insulting. "A first year could have set up a better stage."

Harry looked to his boyfriend and then back at the wreck, trying to understand what it was that he saw. He noticed that an overstuffed arm chair had been knocked over but no damage done to it. He gingerly stepped forward and began inspecting it. Besides it being completely hideous, he couldn't figure out why this was the only thing undamaged in the whole room.

Draco stepped up behind Harry just as Dumbledore poked his wand into the chair.

"Ouch!"

The voice caused Harry to startle and jump back. He would have slipped but Draco wrapped his arms around him from behind. "I've got you." It was whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Good evening, Horace." Dumbledore said as he straightened up and looked around.

Draco blinked rapidly at Horace Slughorn. His mind went into overdrive. Slughorn wasn't someone that Dumbledore would want as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The man wasn't proficient in that type of field. The old man was a Potions Master. His father used to say a not very good one but a Potions Master nonetheless. If he was returning as a Potions Professor then that would mean that either Snape was leaving _or_ his godfather was becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He wasn't sure what he thought of that. Severus wasn't the most… patient of teachers and that was alright in regard to potions. The instructions of a potion were always in a book. There really was no excuse for someone to fail at potions. But Defense Against the Dark Arts was entirely different. This was a class that needed a sense of patience. He sighed, this would be an experience. Whether it was a good one or not, would be the question.

The previous overstuffed chair turned into an overstuffed man. Harry took in the man's appearance and had to wonder just what was going on. Why had the man pretended to be a victim of some kind of attack? Was this level of destruction really necessary?

"There was no need to stick the wand in that hard." Slughorn complained. "That hurt."

"What gave it away?" The man continued as he got to his feet.

This caused Harry to marvel at the lack of embarrassment of being caught red-handed.

"No Dark Magic." Draco said as he stepped around Harry the same time Dumbledore uttered, "No Dark Mark."

Draco looked at the Headmaster as if he had lost his mind. If the man thought the deatheaters _always_ put the Dark Mark above a dwelling after each attack then he was delusional. Absolutely mental. The deatheaters claimed deaths to their cause that would either bring more followers or held a significant importance. With the media denying Harry's claims of the Dark Lord being back, it would be illogical to think that their crimes were being claimed by him. He was never going to see eye to eye with Dumbledore's logic.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Slughorn breathed as he began cleaning the place up with Dumbledore's help.

"What kind of blood was that on the walls?" Dumbledore asked as a cleaning charm cleared away the broken glass.

"Dragon." Slughorn and Draco said at the same time. Causing Harry and Slughorn to look at him curiously.

"It was obvious." He smirked openly, loving that he had known the answer. "Too thick to be anything else."

Draco peered into Slughorn's curious gaze. He still wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that the other man wasn't sure what to do with him. His father had always told him that Slughorn was a man to keep in your back pocket but not in political matters. The man was firmly on the light side and would close all conversations with known deatheaters or supporters of the Dark Lord's cause. The man wouldn't be able to see him here and think he was of the same mind as his father, because otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed him here.

"Yes, Dragon." Slughorn said quietly. "My last bottle too. With prices being so high, it would be unwise to throw it away. Might still be reusable."

The statement made Draco cringe on the inside. This place wasn't exactly a sterile environment. He made a mental note to _never_ accept anything from this man. It was obvious he was frugal. To the point of being gross. Dragon Blood should never be reused unless it is the remaining liquid that had been in air tight container. The properties and uses of Dragon Blood would be rendered useless if exposed to the elements for too long.

"Not if you buy it from a wholesale apothecary." Draco pointed out. When Slughorn leaned forward eagerly, as if to hear more, he smirked. "You just got to know people."

"I know people." The man replied instantly.

"I imagine you do." Draco charmed with a brilliant smile that was forced but not in a way that would be recognized by many. Horace Slughorn was someone that collected people and without his father's influence for his future, having someone like Slughorn in his corner would get him far.

Harry furrowed his brows as he watched his boyfriend win over the soon to be Professor. What was up with that? Was Draco just wanting to impress the man or was this because he would be a new teacher? He walked up next to the blonde and wrapped an arm around his waist.

The action drew attention to him and he watched the way Slughorn's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oho." Those beady eyes shifted towards his bangs where his scar was hidden. _"Oho_."

The groan Harry released caused Draco to hold back a chuckle. He knew that his boyfriend didn't like attention being drawn to him because of his name.

"This, is Harry Potter." Dumbledore introduced him, as if the man didn't already know. Harry and Draco shared an incredulous look.

"Harry, this is an old friend and colleague of mine. Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn narrowed his eyes. "So that's how you plan to persuade me. I had suspected you would do something." He gestured between the two entwined boys. "This, was not it though." A pause. "The answer is still no."

When the man turned away from them pointedly, Draco looked between Slughorn and Dumbledore. Was it really necessary to have the man back?

"Before we leave, could we have a drink at least?" Dumbledore asked as he summoned a chair for himself and gestured for Harry and Draco to take the newly repaired sofa.

There was a hesitance to the retired man. "Alright. Just _one_." The emphasis on it being only one was a tad rude but this had Draco snorting. It was obvious the man didn't want them here.

As Slughorn began pulling out glasses, he shot both Harry and Draco looks that were poorly disguised interest.

Draco shook his head at the offered glass. No way in hell he was drinking anything this man had to offer. If he had been willing to reuse Dragon blood, there was no telling what he would reuse. Nope. Not going there.

The offer surprised Harry but he as well shook his head. He wasn't old enough to drink but it was more of Draco's obvious discomfort that made his decision for him. If his boyfriend was having reservations then it was probably for a good reason.

"Hmph." Slughorn stated as he shot them one more look before sitting down himself, across from the couple.

"Thank you." Dumbledore thanked with a small smile. "How have you been keeping, Horace?"

"Not good." The immediate answer came. "Weak chest, been wheezy, can't move like I used to and to top it off, Rheumatism too." He sighed heavily. "Suppose that can all be translated to old age."

"Most of that can be helped with potions." Draco pointed out with pinched brows. Why would the man be suffering when he was a Potions Master? Was he a masochist?

Slughorn sighed heavily again. "Yes, but it is hard breaking away to get to apothecary shops as of late."

Draco would have asked the man to elaborate since it was _not_ hard to get into shops but Dumbledore spoke up.

"And yet, you must have moved fairly quickly to set all of this up. You can't have had more than a few minutes notice."

This had Slughorn a little pleased. "Two minutes. Would have been more but one of my charms hadn't gone off." The man's eyes narrowed once they settled on Dumbledore. "Still, I am an old man who has deserved his peace and quiet, Albus."

Slughorn gestured between him and the older man. "You know what it is like. Getting older, reflexes not being what they once were." His eyes shone to Dumbledore's blackened hand.

The mention of the blackened hand had Harry cringing on the inside. It wasn't even the fact that it was decaying, although that played a big part of it, it was the feelings that emitted from a simple gaze at it. He didn't like the magic of it, gave him an odd feeling.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He was closer now then he had been before but it was still hard to get a definitive answer on the cause of it. Detecting Dark Magic wasn't the problem. Because he could _feel_ the darkness oozing from it. Which signified that it was a spell that wouldn't go away and was still active. Whatever was happening wouldn't end anytime soon. He had a hunch it wouldn't end at all. It would seem that the Dark Lord didn't need to order someone to kill the man. With the sheer aura wafting outward, Draco would wager the man had two, possibly three years left to live. Less if it was more powerful than he could detect. It was hard to be definitive without running tests. The light would need a new leader soon, that much was obvious. Was that why the man was including Harry in this? Was this something that would lead to other things?

"You are quite right." Dumbledore mumbled as he lifted his hand up to inspect his fingers. As he gestured with his hands to essentially say, 'oh well', both Harry and Draco noticed a ring on his other hand.

To Harry, it looked large but clumsily made with gold and possibly something else. There was a black stone with a prominent crack running down the middle as it sat upon the ring, completing the look of something unique and gaudy at the same time.

Draco dropped his mouth open and blinked rapidly as all decorum escaped him right along with his elegance. He was positive he was gaping. _That_ was a Slytherin heirloom. _A Salazar Slytherin heirloom._ Merlin, he couldn't believe it. The ring hadn't been seen in decades. His grandfather had tried to track it down at one point. The thing was worth more than the Malfoy Manor. It had the Peverell coat of arms on it for bloody sakes. He wondered how the crack came to be but even with it, the ring would amass a fortune. His mind was swimming with questions. How did he get? He had to know how much it was worth. Was he the one who broke it?

The more he stared at the ring, the more he began to get a bad feeling. There wasn't something alright with it. Perhaps it had been a good thing the ring had been lost all these years. Maybe Dumbledore should have left it where it was.

Draco barely paid attention to the conversation that was happening around him. He could hear Slughorn talking about all the moves he has been doing and the stupid attempts at avoiding the deatheaters. His mind was still trying to understand what it was about the ring and Dumbledore's hand that was off. When Harry chuckled at something the man said, he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. "I just didn't like her either."

Before Draco could ask who they were talking about, since he didn't like a lot of people either, Dumbledore stoop up rapidly.

"Are you leaving?" The hopeful eyes and begging tone had Harry and Draco sharing an amused look.

"No, I was wondering if I could use your bathroom."

The disappointment was clearly written all over his face as he gave the Headmaster the instructions needed.

There was a slightly awkward silence that filled the room after the man had left. When Slughorn stood up to inspect his knickknacks, Harry looked to Draco a little helplessly. This was not how he would like to be spending his free time.

Draco shrugged before leaning forward to press a kiss to Harry's cheek.

The action hadn't gone unnoticed by Slughorn who had looked back to speak to them. There was a calculating gleam to his eyes. One that neither boy knew how to interpret.

"Don't think I don't know why he has brought the two of you." A waggling finger was shaken in their direction. As if it was their fault.

Slughorn's gaze moved over Harry. "You like a lot like your father."

"Really?" The surprise was thick. "I have _never_ been told that." Harry retorted sarcastically as he laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "Next, you'll be telling me I have my mother's eyes. What a shocker."

Draco was rather proud of the sarcasm. He ran a hand through horribly messy hair as he looked over to see Slughorn's less than pleased expression.

"Not sure who you got the sass from." Slughorn mumbled a little disgruntled.

Harry had to bite his lip to stop the smile threatening to come out. He had always been sarcastic, usually towards his uncle but never really vocal until he spent time around Draco.

"Your mother was always a favorite student of mine." The man continued, ignoring Harry's comments. "I know I shouldn't have a favorite but she was always so talented. Not to mention charming, cheeky and vivacious. I always told her she should have been placed in my house."

"Which was your house?" Harry questioned as he ignored the odd admiration the man had for his mother. It was weirding him out.

"I was Head of Slytherin." The man replied with a reminiscing smile. "I imagine you'll be a Gryffindor then?"

At Harry's nod, the man continued. "It usually does run in families. Not always though." He paused to scratch his chin. "Ever heard of Sirius Black? He was a friend of your fathers at school. Rather outgoing boy but a trouble maker as well."

They both had to school their features in a polite indifference as they pointedly not looked at each other. They would crack up if they did.

"The whole Black family had been in my house. But Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame too, the boy was talented. I got his brother Regulus when he came around but I would have liked the set."

Harry shook his head at the way the man seemed to be slightly fixated. He spoke as if people were collections and not individuals.

The man looked back towards his rather large amount of keepsakes.

"All of these are from former students." He said this as if either of them cared. They tuned him out the moment he began listing all the names of the people who simply _adored_ him. With the way Draco kept threading his hair, Harry began to close his eyes and dream of his bed. It was too late for this nonsense.

"I can't imagine they know how to find you." Draco mumbled as he hid a yawn behind his hand. Could this man be any more boring?

Slughorn let a smile fade as he looked to Draco. "No, of course not. It would have been counterproductive to be in touch with anyone while on the run." He sighed heavily as he sat down on the couch rather despondent.

"It isn't as easy as Dumbledore makes it out to be." The man told him fiercely. "If I were to take my post at Hogwarts, then I might as well be announcing in the papers that I have joined the light side and the Order of the Phoenix."

Draco tilted his head back and forth as he considered the logic. He could see that to a point. But there were several teachers that worked there that weren't on the light side. Madam Pince was a great example. Her family had been grey for centuries but Draco had his suspicion that she delved into the Dark Arts. Her glares always promised pain if anyone disturbed the peace of the library.

"You don't have to be in the Order…" Harry mumbled as he moved more comfortably into Draco's arms, barely awake at this point. "Most teachers aren't." The last word was nearly cut off by a little snore. Draco refused to find this utterly adorable.

"Being at Hogwarts is far safer than being here." Draco pointed out, not bothering to keep his derision out of his tone as he shot the horribly muggle house a look of distaste.

"It is rather unsightly." Slughorn agreed as he too looked around the room.

"Hiding from Deatheaters is a statement on its own." Draco continued thoughtfully. "They will already know that you don't want to join them. Might as well be safe in the process." He highly doubted _any_ of them would look for this man. It had always been clear that the man would never conform to the Dark Lord's beliefs. Slughorn was thinking too highly of himself.

Slughorn hummed thoughtfully. "I can't pretend that it wouldn't be nice to have my own space once again."

"Also, your friends would know how to reach you." Draco hoped there would be an explanation for all of this. Because he was charming the trousers off this man, it better be worth it. He looked down to his boyfriend who was supposed to be helping him. Figures he would have to do all the work.

Dumbledore reentered the room making unnecessary noise, causing Harry to lift his head rapidly as he tried to clear the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked owlishly, trying to remember what they were talking about.

"I think it is time for us to leave."

Harry and Draco sprang to their feet, eager to go.

"Your leaving?" This time there wasn't any hope, he seemed a little upset.

Draco fixed Harry's cloak and entwined their fingers before they hurriedly went to the door. They could hear Dumbledore tell the man that it would be a loss to not have him there but it was pointless to bug him when it was clear he didn't want the job.

"He's going to change his mind." Draco predicted in a tone that was eerily similar to Professor Trelawney. Harry snorted at his boyfriend's theatrics.

"Care to make a wager?" Harry countered. He may have fallen asleep at times but what he had heard from the old man was that he was adamantly not wanting to come back.

Was it wrong to make a bet when Draco _knew_ he was right? Possibly. Was it wrong of him not to point out the things his lover had missed during his nap? Probably. "Of course." Not that he cared about doing the right thing. "What are the stakes?"

Harry hummed in thought. "I am need of a pick-me-up after this, so I say a blowjob."

"You are so on." Draco smirked as Dumbledore walked towards them.

They opened the door and barely took a step out when they heard a shout behind them.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!" The man was wheezing, as if he had run a mile instead of the few feet that it was.

Draco turned smugly towards Harry, who was looking at him suspiciously. He leaned forward to whisper in his boyfriend's ear as Dumbledore talked to the man about the new position.

"I can't wait to feel your mouth wrapped around me."

Harry was wondering if telling Dumbledore to hurry up would lower the man's opinion of him much.

Dumbledore chuckled as the garden gate shut behind them. "Well done, Harry."

That had Draco scoffing. _What the hell?_

"I didn't do anything." Harry pointed out in surprise.

The man took his denial as modesty and countered it. "Oh yes you did. You showed Horace how much he has to gain by coming back."

Draco wanted to break something. He loved his boyfriend, he really did but he had been the one to do most of the work. Not Harry.

"Did you like him?" Dumbledore continued, either ignoring or unaware of the glare Draco was sending him.

"Er…" Harry trailed off, trying to come up with a diplomatic answer.

"No." Came Draco's blunt reply, causing Harry to laugh.

They both listened to the man tell them how Slughorn used to collect people as a teacher, sometimes smart ones, those who had charm, ambition or people that came from a powerful family.

"So, then me." Draco whispered to Harry.

"Only because humble was left out."

"Oi!" Draco whispered indignantly, tuning out Dumbledore's ramblings. "I will have you know that I am humble." The doubtful look had him shrugging. "I just choose to combine humble with a splash of a high ego."

"Those are antonyms."

Draco waved this away with his hand. "Antonyms that work well with each other."

Harry shook his head. "I am trying to figure out if that is an oxymoron or if you are a delusional genius."

"I am trying to figure out if that was a compliment hidden inside the insult or if it was your own form of an oxymoron." Draco countered.

"So, can you look out for that, Harry?"

They both shared confused looks, neither of them had listened to what Dumbledore had been saying in the slightest.

"Yes." Harry said firmly, deciding to pretend.

"I don't say it to turn you against him. I just want you to be aware that he will try and collect you."

Harry made a noise of agreement, continuing to pretend as if he had known that that was what the Headmaster had said all along. He elbowed Draco in the ribs when he heard a snort.

When they made it to the same spot they had apparated into, Dumbledore paused to set up a few silencing spells.

"Harry. Draco." The serious tone had them both straightening their spines.

"This was originally for your ears only." Dumbledore gestured towards Harry. "But for whatever reasons, there is now a team with the two of you." Draco couldn't tell if the man was pleased with this or not.

"I would like for you to take private lessons with me this year." He told Harry before looking to Draco. "You are welcome to join and add in input."

Draco arched his brows. This was important. This wasn't something the man would have included him into if he didn't find him trustworthy. He thought the man was _several_ years late in teaching Harry things. This was something that should've happened ages ago.

The statement had Harry's mind blanking for just a moment. The first thing that registered was that it was about time. He didn't say this but nodded his head in reply. He wondered what kind of things the man would want to teach him.

"Private lessons?" It was less of a question for Dumbledore as it was for himself. Harry was still picturing what kind of things they would be doing.

"I do believe it is time that I took a more active role in your education."

"What kind of things would we be learning?" Harry asked as he looked towards Draco, wishing he could read his mind. There was a narrowed contemplative look in silver eyes.

"A little of this, a little of that." Dumbledore vaguely told them, causing Draco to sigh and roll his eyes. He was so bloody tired of the vague shite.

"If I am having lessons with you, does that mean I won't have Occlumency lessons with Snape?" Harry wondered hopefully. He wasn't wanting to start that again.

Draco arched a brow at that. Harry hadn't mentioned that before. He thought it was one of the stupidest things he has heard in a long time. Which was saying something considering they had spent the afternoon with the Weasley twins. Having the spy, who is playing both sides, teach Harry things, whose mind is already susceptible to the Dark Lord, made no sense. If the Dark Lord had gleamed things from Harry while he was sleeping and _saw_ Severus teaching him the means to protect against the very plan the man was trying to accomplish, that would have been a death sentence for his godfather. Not to mention Severus was the _wrong_ person to teach Harry anything. The biased attitude and impatience would only end in disaster. Occlumency requires trust and a sense of comfort from the one teaching, which was asking _way_ too much from either of them.

" _Professor_ Snape." Dumbledore corrected. "And no, you will not."

" _Snape_." The emphasis Draco put on the name had Harry sighing. "Isn't the only one who knows Occlumency. I can teach you."

"Really?" Harry asked as he pulled Draco to him. "How kind of you." He noted suspiciously. He just knew his boyfriend would ask for something in return. The mischievous sparkle to grey eyes confirmed this.

"Excellent." Dumbledore interrupted cheerfully. "Onto some more pressing matters. Harry, I want you to keep your cloak on you at all times, even inside of Hogwarts."

Draco thought this was odd. His lover had shown him the invisibility cloak after a few times of him using it to get into his room. Having it on him at all times was suggesting that the man expected there to be trouble.

"Alright." Harry agreed with heavy confusion.

"I would also like to stress the importance of not leaving Grimmauld Place while you are there." The man looked at them both sternly. "While I understand the need to leave the Dursleys, it was quite dangerous for you to leave without any members of the order."

Draco disliked being told what to do but it wasn't as if the man was asking a lot of them. Where would they go anyways?

"Understood." They both said in unison.

Dumbledore smiled approvingly. "Wonderful. Let's get you both home. Wouldn't want to deprive Sirius the chance of worrying over you."

Harry would have pointed out that Remus was the one who would be worried. Sirius would be more likely to ask if they had done something they shouldn't have, so that he could judge it on the basis of it not being risky enough. But Dumbledore had grabbed hold of them and apparated them home.

* * *

"Do give my greetings to Remus and Sirius for me, will you?" That was all the man said before he apparated out of there, leaving them at the door.

"Thank Merlin that is over." Draco whispered as he knocked on the door louder than necessary. It amused him the lengths Sirius would go in attempting to quiet his mother.

"Draco, I told you that your magical signature was added into the wards. You both could have walked in." Sirius complained as he ushered them in before shooting spells at his mother's portrait.

"I must have missed that." Draco watched him fail repeatedly. Perhaps he was a little sadistic but watching Sirius suffer was one of his favorite pastimes.

Harry looked away to hide his grin and his eyes fell on Remus who was shaking his head while reading a book.

"Oh, did you hurt yourself?" Harry asked as the low light showed a disfigured mark on Remus' neck. He took a step forward only to wheeze a little in recognition.

 _"Oh."_ Harry whispered as he stepped back towards Draco.

Draco looked to see what Harry had been looking at. "I knew it." He wasn't remotely surprised.

"Knew what?" Sirius panted as he finally got the curtains shut.

"Know where you stick your cock."

 _"Oh my god_." Three surprised stares were thrown at Draco, who shrugged unrepentantly.

"That's kind of presumptuous." Harry argued as he collected his thoughts and got over the surprise. "It could be the other way around."

"Good point." Draco conceded as he looked to the two adults who were looking back and forth between them in a stunned manner. "I would ask for you to elaborate but I do not fancy regurgitating my dinner. I will stay ignorant on this."

"It would seem that I wasn't the only one keeping secrets." Harry noted as he looked at them. He wasn't upset in the slightest. He thought that Sirius needed someone like Remus to keep him in line. Merlin knows what would happen to him otherwise.

"We didn't want to." Remus pressed with feeling. "We just weren't sure how you would take it."

"I get it." Harry whispered as he looked to Sirius. "I wasn't sure how you would take my own relationship. You don't have to feel bad."

It was as if his words had taken weight off of their shoulders. "It's nice." Harry remarked. "Having parental figures that aren't just accepting of my own sexual orientation but also know what I am going through."

At their both watery eyes, he wondered if he had somehow insulted them. Before Harry could recall what he said, he was on the receiving end of a group hug. Sans Draco, who had recoiled away from anything as sappy as that.

"You think of us as parental figures?" Sirius whispered thickly.

"Yes." The 'who else' was clearly heard as he eyed his godfather.

"I swear you spend too much time with Draco."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." They all ignored the blonde as they continued their sentimental moment.

"I always wanted gay in-laws."

That got their attention. Harry just blinked rapidly at his boyfriend. "If that was your way of proposing, rethink it, change it and do it another time. Especially with more romance, candles and a promise of some kind of sex."

Draco snorted as he stood up and drew Harry towards him. "No, I wasn't proposing. We are too young and I would rather get married to you after the Dark Lord is taken care of." He paused to consider the demands. "Candles are little cliché but if that's what you want, okay. Sex is a given." He shrugged as a smirk formed on his lips. "Think of it more as a promise than a proposal." Harry was it for him, so if he was ever going to propose one day, it would be to him.

"Who said you have our permission?" Sirius asked breaking the moment.

"I did." Harry countered as a goofy smile graced his features. "Get to planning, Sirius. You can be our wedding coordinator for the wedding that _may_ happen in the future after Draco proposes at some undetermined time."

Harry looked to Draco as he made their way towards the stairs. "I do believe I owe you a winners blowjob."

That caused Sirius to cringe as he tuned them out until they were gone. "That was all hypothetical, right?" He asked Remus a little fearfully. "They aren't really going to get married one day, right?"

Remus regarded him in a pitying manner. "I would keep the wedding in the back of your mind." He patted him on the back reassuringly. "But don't ask me for help. I imagine Draco will be a horribly demanding groom." Of that, he was certain. The boy was already bossy, he couldn't imagine how much worse that would get during the stress of a wedding.

"Fred was right, this is hell." The horror in Sirius' tone had Remus cracking up as he made his way upstairs.

* * *

Draco smirked when Harry pushed him against the bed and practically ripped his cloak off of him. He got to work on Harry's clothes as well, needing the feel of his boyfriend's skin against him.

When clothes were discarded and creamy skin was released, Harry looked down at Draco with half lidded eyes. He took in flushed skin, lust filled eyes and a half hard cock.

"Just looking at you excites me." Harry praised as he ran a hand up and down Draco's sides. Loving the way muscles spasmed under his touch.

"I can tell." Draco meant it to come out flippantly but it was a touch breathless as he looked at Harry's hard prick. That would never not cause a reaction from him. The sight alone had him achingly hard.

Harry got on his knees and kissed from a pale knee up to a slightly shaking thigh. He knew that Draco wasn't a fan of teasing but it was the Slytherin's fault for teaching him to be sadistic in the first place.

The first lick to his balls had Draco closing his eyes as he placed a hand on Harry's head.

When it seemed that all Harry was content to do was fondle him, Draco opened his eyes to glare at his lover. The defiance in green eyes had him huffing.

Harry gripped Draco's cock firmly in his hands, loving the way it pulsed in his palms. He swirled his tongue around the tip a few times before moving his hand and swallowing him the best he could. His boyfriend was thick.

"Yes." Draco moaned as he threw his head back. Harry was talented with his mouth and definitely knew how to use it. Wandering hands were exploring his body, leaving behind a hot trail of warmth. The sensation was something Draco loved.

When Harry lifted his mouth off of him, Draco almost let out a whine.

"I love seeing you like this." Harry whispered. "Love the way you become inhibited." He quickly put his mouth back on the leaking shaft.

"Only you." Draco whispered as he tightened his hold on Harry's hair. "Only you get to see me like this." He bit his lip at the possessive look he was being given. That was a thrill.

The urge to thrust up into the deliciously warm mouth was tempting but he barely held himself back. He slid one of his hands up to his own nipples to pinch and twist them.

Harry couldn't help it, Draco was too erotic for him to not reach for his own cock.

A slick noise reached Draco's ears that wasn't the slight slurping noise of Harry's mouth. He looked down and moaned loudly at the sight of his boyfriend jacking off.

"Fuck." Draco swore as he closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't look at that for long without wanting to come immediately.

The pleasant ache of Harry's jaw as he accommodated Draco's girth had Harry closing his eyes as he quickened the pace of his hand.

Draco groaned when Harry moaned around his cock. The pleasure mounted and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

On one of his downward glides of his mouth, Harry slid a finger against the hard skin, slicking it with spit. He used his last free hand to circle Draco's entrance.

"Yes." Draco demanded as he spread his legs wider, allowing Harry more room. He wanted those fingers inside him.

The increase in volume of Draco's moans were so intoxicating. Harry couldn't help but tighten his lips and suck harder, loving the choked noise that his boyfriend released. He pushed his finger in to the hilt and felt Draco go stock still.

"Ngh! Harry!" Draco thrusted his hips slightly as he erupted down Harry's throat. His mind left him as his body quaked. He wasn't sure how long he laid there but the sounds of Harry's quiet moans had him forcing himself to come to and look down.

"Fuck." Draco swore at the erotic view of Harry still on his knees, his hand rapidly jerking up and down, eyes closed and mouth dropped open as strings of moans were released. This was an image that would be forever seared into his brain.

Draco leaned over the bed and kissed Harry, startling the other boy. It was only a few seconds before he felt his mouth invaded by the wicked tongue that had just gotten him to completion.

Harry whimpered as he tightened his hold on his dick. The fact that Draco was practically tasting himself shouldn't turn him on so much but fuck, it sure did. He thrusted his tongue firmly against Draco's as he felt his climax approaching.

Draco moaned as he reached down past the rapidly moving hand and cupped Harry's balls.

That was the tipping point for Harry. He clenched his eyes tighter and felt his muscles seize up as he came on his hand and chest with a loud groan.

The way Harry sank to the floor and panted harshly had Draco arching a brow in amusement.

"You going to sleep down there?" He questioned. "Just let me know and I'll hand you my pillow."

"Why yours and not mine?" Asked Harry when his mind cleared.

"If you won't lie in the bed then I need something of yours up here. Because I am not sleeping on the ground. No amount of sex will make the hard floor look like a good idea."

Harry's heart melted a little at the first part. "That's kind of sweet."

Draco glared before flopping on the bed with his limbs stretched out, providing no room for Harry. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The denial had Harry rolling his eyes as he dragged himself up off the floor. He maneuvered himself around the odd position Draco had decided to adopt and laid his head on a warm chest.

"I love you." Harry whispered as his mind started to drift for the second time of the night. When he felt Draco's arms wrap around him, his mind knew that he was safe.

Draco smiled despite himself as he looked down at the nearly asleep boy. "I love you too." He whispered fondly as he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I would REALLY like to thank everyone for reviewing this series! I still quite haven't figured out if there is a way of replying to them without it going straight to your inbox. I read all your comments and I love them all. I wish it was more of a comment section but that's alright. Thank you! You have my love.**

 **If you are wondering why I didn't just gloss over things with Slughorn, there is a good reason for that. This was something that needed to be shown. I did use some choice wording from the books but changed most of it around.**

 **This one was a little bit more involved with Draco and his thoughts. It wasn't exactly planned but it is how it came to me. I think it is mainly because we know what Harry thought originally, you know? We know his take on this stuff but we don't know what Draco might have done. To get his input is one of the entire points of this series.**

 **Realistically, I would never have been able to make Sirius act warm towards Draco right off the bat. That isn't his style nor is it mine. But the character growth and understanding he showed Draco is everything. I was seriously touched by his insight and emotional barring when he was explaining himself and his reasons to Draco. That might just be because I am a big baby but still! And when he said he would save him too? *Sniffles***

 **The masses spoke and want Wolfstar. I for a few of you, that was not something you were hoping for, but it was definitely the most requested. The popular vote won that hands down.**

 **No, they aren't engaged. I shouldn't have to say that but I just know I would get comments about it. Buttttt... who knows? Maybe the future? *Wiggles brows up and down suggestively* maybe even a *wink and a nudge*. Alright I'll stop.**

 **I laced clues, hints and foreshadowing all up in this bitch. Swearing was totally necessary. Don't judge me. ;P**

 **I think that is all! I shall be back soon-ish. Take me seriously but don't hold me to that. At the very least I will see you in two weeks. In the meantime, check out my other works. Or don't. Your loss. :p Let me know your thoughts.**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


	2. Sequel is Up

**So, this is a note letting anyone who has followed this story that there is a sequel and it is now posted. The story is called, 'Senses are Essential'. I do apologize for the emails being sent and this isn't technically a chapter. Buttt since the sequel is up, that is relatively the same thing. *Shrugs sheepishly.* Hopefully you give the fourth add on a shot!**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


End file.
